1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to data transmission, and more particularly, to methods of determine time delay for a round-trip transmission of data and apparatuses therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
A user accessing a computer server across a computer network must transmit data across the computer network from the user's computer to the computer server and must also receive data across the computer network from the computer server to the user's computer. Therefore, the user requires fast data transmission rates across the computer network and requires, in particular, fast round-trip data transmission across the computer network. However, as computer networks continuously grow in size and complexity, the data transmission rates associated with the larger and more complex computer networks may decrease. Accordingly, a need exists for a method of determining a time delay for the round-trip transmission of data and an apparatus therefor.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques are omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention.
Furthermore, the terms first, second, third, fourth, and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a sequential or chronological order. However, it is understood that the embodiments of the invention described herein are capable of operation in other sequences than described or illustrated herein. It is further understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances.